


It Is Raining Cats

by Galexyi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi/pseuds/Galexyi
Summary: "Light blue eyes stared down into blue and yellow eyes as Adora contemplated."One rainy day, Adora meets an angry black kitten.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	It Is Raining Cats

The pitter-patter of raindrops sounded melodious, soothing even to her ears. The abrupt heavy downpour had gradually eased off into a light drizzle and Adora inhaled deeply, letting the earthy scent of the after-rain fill her and wash away all her stress and frustration.

The world always seemed particularly magical after it had rained.

Adora couldn’t help the small fond smile that found its way onto her lips. A small breeze swept through the deserted park, leaving her ponytail swinging wildly. Adora swept back a few strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail, tucking them behind her ears. Wet leaves crunched and the occasional twig snapped beneath her boots.

Her gaze wandered idly about the landscape of the park, taking in the lush green trees, grassy fields and the occasional wildflower. A bird twittered in the distance and Adora looked up just in time to see a speck of black emerge from among the foliage, ascending into the sky. The mynah soared through the vast expense of blue-grey, crossing beneath a wide multi-colour arc. Adora stopped in her tracks to admire the rainbow through the slow trickle of raindrops.

A soft rustling sound tore her gaze away from the skies and Adora scanned her surroundings with curious eyes.

A wooden bench sat on the edge of the gravel path, colour darkened to a deep brown from where the rain had seeped into it. Right next to it was an overturned cardboard box.

The rustling sounded again and the box shifted slightly away from the bench.

Adora looked around her, confirming the absence of people in the park before she took a cautious step towards the cardboard box. An abrupt meow from the box had her jumping into the air, her heart almost stopping. Pressing a hand to her chest, Adora let out a small, relieved sigh before continuing her approach towards the cardboard box. She lowered herself into a squat before lifting the box.

Blue and yellow eyes stared up at her from wet, matted black fur.

The tiny kitten let out a hiss before scooting away from Adora. Adora hugged the cardboard box to her body as she lowered herself further. “Hello there, little kitty. Aren’t you just adorable? You have such pretty eyes.”

An angry meow and the kitten backed away even further, body trembling with every tiny step. Adora reached out, placing her hand in front of the kitten for it to sniff. “Look at you, you poor little thing. Were you abandoned? Or are you perhaps a stray?”

The kitten stretched out its claws, tail swinging agitatedly and Adora hastily pulled her hand away. “Hey, you don’t have to be so angry. I’m just trying to help. I won’t hurt you.”

Adora swept her gaze over her surroundings again, sighing when still no other person came into sight. “Now, what do I do with you?”

Light blue eyes stared down into blue and yellow eyes as Adora contemplated. With another heavy sigh, she dropped the box and the umbrella in her hands onto the ground, pulling off the red jacket she was wearing. Draping her jacket over her hands, she reached for the kitten and picked it up.

The kitten let out a series of angry yowls, claws tangling in the fabric as it struggled within Adora’s hold. Adora hugged the kitten to her chest before picking up her umbrella again.

The pitter-pattering sounds grew louder, fat raindrops colliding onto the surface of her umbrella. Adora glanced at the darkening skies before getting to her feet and making a run for it.

The umbrella swayed in her grip as the growingly strong winds battered against her, threatening to blow it right out of her hands. Cold droplets landed on her skin, soaking into her shirt. Her wet hair brushed against the back of her neck as she ran through the park and down the streets towards her apartment.

* * *

Adora placed the bundle of fabric and kitten on her couch, tossing her keys onto the coffee table as she rushed to turn the heater on. When she turned back to the couch, fur had separated itself from fabric and the kitten perched on top of her jacket was shaking its paw wildly in an attempt to untangle its caught claws.

Adora chuckled before disappearing into the bathroom and reappearing with a towel. She extricated the tiny claws from the tangled fabric, deftly dodging a few scratches sent her way. Once the kitten was free from the fabric of her jacket, Adora tossed the piece of clothing aside. She wrapped the fluffy towel around the kitten, rubbing at its wet fur.

Adora didn’t bat an eyelid at the kitten’s yowls, mewls and hisses, remaining unbothered by every slash of the kitten’s razor-sharp claws. Even when the kitten’s claws made contact with her skin, drawing blood and leaving a gash on the back of her hand, Adora just continued drying the kitten’s fur and cooing to it.

“There, there. You’ll feel much better when you’re dry and warm. Maybe you won’t be quite that angry anymore.”

“I wonder if you have an owner. Oh no, would I be cat-napping you if you had an owner?”

“Your fur is so nice and soft to touch even when it’s wet. Oh, you don’t like to be petted? Hey, you don’t have to scratch me for that.”

“Don’t you get tired of being so angry?”

Satisfied that the kitten’s fur was mostly dried, Adora tossed the towel aside as well. The kitten backed away from Adora with a soft meow, pressing against the side of the couch. Seating herself on the floor, Adora rested her chin on the couch as she watched the kitten sniff at the cushions.

“What was I even thinking, kitty? We’re not even allowed to have cats in the dorm. Glimmer is going to freak out when she sees you. Oh, Glimmer’s my roommate. You’ll get to meet her later when she returns, kitty.”

Adora reached out with her index finger, lightly poking the kitten’s nose. The kitten blinked up at her before letting out a confused meow.

“Hm… I think I should probably find some food for you. You must be hungry. There’s always plenty of leftover food in the fridge so I should be able to find something for you to eat. But before that…” Adora ran her hands through the velvety black fur, finding the kitten’s chin and scratching at a spot beneath it. The kitten’s tensed demeanour melted as it leaned into Adora’s hand. “…I should probably give you a name. I can’t keep calling you kitty forever. Maybe I’ll name you… fluffy.”

The kitten gave a displeased meow, pulling away from Adora’s touch.

“Okay, okay. I take it you don’t like the name fluffy,” Adora laughed. “Hm… maybe I’ll name you Catra instead. Catra… that’s the name of my childhood best friend. I haven’t seen or talked to her since I moved away and came to university. You remind me so much of her. You both have eyes of the same colour and you’re both very adorable and very angry.”

Adora exhaled deeply. “I wonder how she’s doing. She never replied to any of my messages or picked up any of my calls. I just… I just miss her so much.”

“But enough of that.” Adora picked herself up from the ground and headed towards the kitchen. “I’m sure a tiny kitten like you aren’t interested to hear me talk about how much I miss my best friend or how much I am in love with her. Hm…” Adora opened the refrigerator and peeked into it. “Do you like chicken, kitty?”

On the couch, blue and yellow eyes widened. Catra hid her face behind her paws, triangular ears drooping and tail swinging agitatedly at the new piece of information she had just learnt.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galexyii)


End file.
